The Baseball Speech
by Shanna1
Summary: Andy needs to tell Toby something but they keep getting interrupted.


"Toby?" Ginger said knocking on his office door.  
  
"What?" Toby snapped, he'd spent most of the morning trying to draft the President's remarks to the American Baseball league and was having difficulties not expressing his own personal opinions .  
  
"Congresswoman Wyatt is here to see you, she doesn't have an appointment be was wondering if you had a few minutes." Ginger explained.  
  
"Show her in." Toby dropped his pen and began to wonder what Andy wanted, if it was something political she normally would have made an appointment.  
  
"Hello Toby." Andy smiled as she entered his office clutching her coat over her arm.  
  
"Congresswoman Wyatt." He said politely.  
  
"Drop the formality Toby, it's good that you could see me on short notice."  
  
"So what can I do for you Andy?" He asked looming over her as she sat on the couch.  
  
"You might want to sit down first." She suggested.  
  
"Why?" He asked suspicious telling people to sit down first usually was the accompaniment to bad news. "You haven't come to tell me we've lost votes on the bill have you?"  
  
"Not that I know of, it's a good bill Toby."  
  
"The democratic members of Congress haven't decided to all take a week off and go on a tour of the nations National Parks?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You haven't been concealing an illness from your constituents in Maryland and need me to help you cover it up?" He asked continuing to spit out ideas.  
  
"No but it's something I haven't told anyone yet."  
  
"What is it?" Toby said sitting down.  
  
"I need you to keep calm when I tell you this. No ranting and raving it's not good for you."  
  
"Andrea what is it?"  
  
"Toby, I'm. . ." She started.  
  
"Toby." Sam interrupted.  
  
"Hello Sam. How are you?" Andy asked.  
  
"Fit as a fiddle Andy and yourself?"  
  
"Can't complain."  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing that can't wait." Andy said before Toby could speak.  
  
"What did you need?" Toby asked.  
  
"Huh?" Sam said.  
  
"What did you need?" Toby repeated.  
  
"The President would like to know when he can see the draft of the baseball speech." Andy gave him a look.  
  
"If the President wants a speech about batting averages and bad decisions I'm his guy other that he's going to have to wait until inspiration hits."  
  
"Do you want me to take a swing at it?" Sam asked.  
  
"Help yourself; we'll be in your office. Andrea?" He held out his hand, pointing her in the direction of the door.  
  
"It was nice to see you Sam." Andy said.  
  
"You too Andy."  
  
"So you were saying?" Toby said perching on the edge of Sam's desk and Andy was sat in the chair.  
  
"Are you going to keep calm?"  
  
"Yes just tell me."  
  
"Sam have you seen." Josh said pushing open the door to Sam's office.  
  
"He's in my office." Toby snapped.  
  
"Hello Josh. How are you?"  
  
"Good. It's nice to see you Andy, you don't come and visit enough." Josh said knowing that it was making Toby mad.  
  
"I thought I should leave you all to run the country."  
  
"So anything we should know happening in Congress?" Josh asked.  
  
"Josh." Toby snapped.  
  
"He's in your office?" Josh asked going back to looking for Sam.  
  
"He's taking a swing at the baseball speech." Andy added.  
  
"I'll see you soon Andy." Josh said.  
  
"You too Josh." Josh closed the door behind him.  
  
"So, I'm keeping calm." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Sam do you know where ." Donna entered.  
  
"Josh is in Toby's office with Sam who is working on the baseball speech."  
  
"Thank you Congresswoman." Donna smiled.  
  
"Come on we're getting out of the building where we won't be interrupted." Toby ushered her out of Sam's office. "Ginger, going out of the office."  
  
"But.." Ginger started.  
  
"I won't be more than an hour. I've got my pager."  
  
"Toby, have you seen Donna I'm looking for Josh?" Leo asked as they were crossing to the door.  
  
"Josh and Donna are in Toby's office where Sam is working on the Baseball speech." Andy supplied.  
  
"Thanks Andy. Did you come in to discuss something?"  
  
"We're going out for a few minutes. I'll be back in less than an hour." Toby grabbed Andy's elbow and marched her out of the building and across the street to a park. "So?"  
  
"Toby. Calm down."  
  
"Toby I was just going to have my office call to set up an appointment with your office." Someone interrupted.  
  
"Congressman Thomas. What did you need to see me about?"  
  
"I was having some concerns about the wording of bill."  
  
"What is the nature of your concern?" Toby asked. The Congressman began explaining his problem with the bill. Andy waited but after five minutes she drew a piece of paper out of her bag and scribbled something on it.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to get back Toby. Read this and call me later."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry Congresswoman." Toby said.  
  
"It's fine. It's life in the White House. Congressman." She nodded and started to walk off in the direction of the Capitol Building.  
  
"So as I was saying." The Congressman began again. Toby unfolded the paper and read it.  
  
"Excuse me Congressman, call my office ask Ginger to fit you in this afternoon, I have to go." He didn't wait for a reply, he ran off after Andy. "Andy? Andy."  
  
"Yes Toby?" Andy asked.  
  
"What does this mean? You're going to be a father?" He asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, according to the doctor it's twins."  
  
"I need a drink." Toby said sitting on the nearest bench.  
  
"That's what I said when I found out."  
  
"We'll have to get married again."  
  
"No. I just thought you had a right to know. Now I really do have to get back I have a meeting in thirty minutes."  
  
"But we need to talk about this."  
  
"We will but not today. You need to think about this. We'll talk soon." She kissed his cheek. "Have a nice day Toby."  
  
THE END 


End file.
